Wuv You Too
by Azar333
Summary: Fairy Tails beloved bookworm, Levy McGarden, has gone off and turned herself into a 5 year old. Not only has she changed her body, but also her mind. After meeting everyone at the guild she takes a strong liking to two particular mages. Gajeel Redfox and PantherLily. (A GaLe one shot)


**Hiya there! So this is my first Fan fiction ever :P. So yeah, it may totally suck, but you guys can give me some advice right? Just try to be kind. No need to sugar coat but don't be rude**

* * *

Levy had gotten herself hexed. The precarious book worm had gone and turned herself into a 5 year old. Her mind, diminished into a brain of a 5 year old along with her body. And Levy being the little kid she is found everyone in the guild extremely scary. Which was not surprising because the guild Fairy Tail, isn't a place for a five-year-old bookworm. Lily, Carla, and Happy had been able to charm her, hence being little adorable cats with wings. Lucy had been able to get a few words out of her by showing her some books. Erza attempted to talk to Levy. She decided to change into her Fro costume in attempts to comfort the scared little girl. Only to end up then scaring the bookworm, then causing her to run away and grab on to the closest pant leg. This happened to be the Gajeel Redfoxs pant leg. _Tch._ Gajeel was fully prepared for the scream of terror she was going to make once she looked at his face. Cause, turns out, red eyes and piercings are not exactly very comforting for a small child like Levy. But when the little one looked up at his face she only studied him, the man was different from the others. They were loud and crazy. He was, calm, collected. AND HE HAD RED EYES AND PIERCINGS. Like what's more interesting than that? He somewhat reminded the youngling of a dragon. Not as much as Natsu, the weird pink haired man that hung out by Happy and Lucy spitting fire everywhere. The girl had right there, at that moment, made a decision. She liked this man. He was like a giant teddy bear. Yes, a red eyed, metal covered teddy bear. Levy then decided to share this information with everyone else in the room.

"You're like a teddy bear," The little girl giggle and gripped onto his pant leg harder. Latching on and refusing to let go.

Gajeel one the other hand was trying his hardest not to explode from cuteness over load. Normal Levy was almost too cute for him to handle. So imagine what little toddler Levy was doing to him. With her big chocolate colored eyes and unruly hair- and hold up did she just call him a teddy bear?

"What the actual fuck are you babbling on about now," He hissed at the girl and glared best he could. Her cute eyes were boring into him and if she doesn't look away soon he's gonna end up picking her up and squealing like a little girl.

"GAJEEL! Language. While Levy is still Levy, this Levy is a toddler and we don't want her spewing swear words everywhere!" Lily scowled.

"It's not ma fault. The shrimp called me a fucking teddy bear how did you expect me to react," He huffed.

"What's a shriw'mp?" Levy asked with an ADORABLE little lisp. Her eyes sparkled up at Gajeels. Whose face then starts to feel hot from the adorableness of Levy's eyes and her flippin lisp!

"is Gajeel blushing?" he heard a mischievous voice chirp. Mira. His head turned slowly to face the demon girl herself.

"IM NOT BLUSHING DAM-,"

"Gajeel didn't Lily already remind you of swearing in front of our pure innocent Levy. I will not allow you to dampen her beautiful mind with your incompetence," A poisoned laced voice says to the side of him. First demon women, now Titania, when will he get a break. A shiver gets sent down his back. He then sighs in defeat. "Now I am forced to take Levy from you before you do anything else despicable. Besides, Levy is in no shape to take care of herself, so I shall take her in my custody. I do after all live almost next door to Levy's apartment in Fairy hills, so it would only make sense," A small glint appears in Erzas eyes. "Yes, yes, we can play dress up and eat cake and I will read her some books!" She then looks over at the small figure still clutching onto Gajeels leg. "Now come on Levy lets go back to my home and-," Her sentence is suddenly cut off by a small high pitched scream.

Everyone immediately covers their ears, especially the dragon slayers who have extra sensitive hearing. Natsu in the corner is desperately clawing at his ears, along with Wendy who's in fetal position while attempting to cover her ears. Then there's Gajeel. The man closest to the center of the noise. Which doesn't only affect him harder because hes right in the center of it, but is also has more of an effect on him because it's _her_ screams. And he HATED her screams.

Reacting quickly Gajeel crouches down and attempts to pry the small girl off of his leg. Which only leads to louder screams. _Well shit._ After some fighting he gets the small girl off only to smash her small body into his in a giant bear hug.

"OI LEVY WHY THE HE-CK ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" He manages to yell over her muffed screams in his chest. To everyone's relief the girl stops her screams. But then to everyones surprise then starts sobbing. Gajeel can feel the small girl's body as sobs rack through her.

"S-she w-was g-going to t-t-t-take me a-away f-fr-from," Another sob hits her. "F-fr-from you!" She cries into him. The whole guild who are still recovering from the screaming still manage to hear the muffled sobs and they all let out a synchronized 'awww' much to the Iron dragon slayers displeasure. He gives them all a low growl and glares at them. Before then patting Levys back in a comforting sort of fashion. But even a blind person could see Gajeels discomfort.

"No one's gonna take yah away from me shrimp," He comforts.

"Stay by my side," a small exceed by the name PantherLily mocks in a low voice in attempts to match his partners. "I'll make you big," he says in the same, terrible, voice. A vane then pops out of the said mans forehead. He opens his mouth to snap back at the exceed but his reply is cut off when a small voice speaks out.

"I wuv you… giant," The small girl smiles as she nuzzles his chest. And yes, Gajeels heart does burst. Bursts right open from the amount of cuteness that he just witnessed. Everyone surrounding them was gawking at the scene. It was quite comical sight to behold. A scary big old mean dragon cradling a small blue haired toddler in his arms who in fact looked very content and comfortable in those arms.

"Oh my," Mirajane giggles from the corner. "I think we know whose going to be taking care of Levy for now on,"

* * *

Thus is now the same Iron Dragon Slayer and Exceed found themselves in this current predicament. This morning a small little blue haired girl came running through the halls of Gajeel and Lilys apartment. Her small bare feet making a small pitter patter when she ran. She came tearing into Gajeels room, waking the grumpy man up when she started jumping on the bed screaming her head off about some sort of walrus. Lily slowly walked in the room only to find Gajeel covering face with his hands with obvious disturbance while a energetic little toddler hopped all over the bed screaming. PantherLily watched the duo in silence. He was counting the jumps until-

"JESUSFUUUUUUU-LIPINCHRISTFFFFFFFUDGINGLITTLEDEVIL!" Gajeel roared as the toddler seemed to have jumped on a very-cough- sensitive spot on his body. Causing the man to cringe up and immediately put both of his hands between his legs in attempts to dull the pain. Levy only giggles and jumps off to bed and greets Lily with a good morning kiss on the cheek.

Then after that fiasco, once Gajeel calmed down he made pancakes for everyone. He even shaped one as a dinosaur for Levy. Yes, the black steel just made a dino pancake for a 5 year old shrimp. If you don't die from adorableness at that then I think you're heartless. Lily and Levy then struck up a conversation about cats, mostly about exceeds. Before the small one made the decision of what the group would do today. Since when you are a toddler, you think the world revolves around you and you can do whatever you please.

"Let's go to the zoo today!" the small bookworm cheers as she finishes her last dinosaur shaped pancake.

"The zoo?" Gajeel counters. "Is that really necessary?" Levy only pouts and puffs out her cheeks. Her eyes then start to shine with tears.

"I-I'm sowwy I just though *hic* we could do s-something as a group and *hic* bond," She then rubs her eyes as the tears start to fall. "But I-I should have been more considerate of your schedule," she cries as she hides her eyes in her hands. PantherLily in the corner knowingly smirks.

"No, shrimp," The toddler lets out another sob "No, no, dang it Shrimp. You know I don't like it when you cry. St-,". But Levy refuses to listen and she then cries into her hands. Gajeel sighs. "We can go to the zoo-," he is topped short when the small blue haired kid springs and latches onto Gajeel in a mini bear hug.

"You- ugh of course you planned that. You're the bookworm," He sighs. She only giggles.

"Damn Stw'aight," She snickers. After a moment of silence PantherLily and Gajeel both burst into laughter.

* * *

Which brings us to the present times. There stands Gajeel, Lily and mini shrimp. Lily stands in his battle form with a big orange backpack strung across his back and a Fairy Tail baseball cap on his head. Gajeel stands to his right with a matching baseball hat and a smaller bag full of books. In his left hand he holds a handle of a kids leash while in the other hand he holds the right side of a map while Lily holds the other. Then there's Levy. She wears black leggings and an orange knitted sweater which was way too big for her. You couldn't even her her hands and it ended halfway down her thigh. She has a Pantherlily themed backpack on that only turned out to be a child leash. That Gajeel at the moment was holding. Levy though, was to determined to notice. She stood a couple of feet away tugging her hardest on the leash in attempts to get to a book store that was across the street. She hugged her picture book of animals to her chest tightly as she continued to fight. Mean while Lily and Gajeel were too busy to notice.

"We are lost Gajeel admit it," Lily ground out.

"We are not lost! Just look at the map you dang cat," Gajeel snapped.

"I told you we should have just asked for directions," Lily replied.

"There's no way in heck I'm asking one of these pansies where the fluffin zoo is,"

"And why not?"

"Because we are not lost dang it!"

"Then tell me Gajeel, where's the zoo!"

"I. Don't. Know,"

"How can you not know?! How long have you lived here Gajeel?"

"Counting Tenrou or nah?"

"…" Lily only glared

"Well I'm SORRY that I have never gone looking for the zoo. Heck, I've never even been on this side of town,"

"You're an idiot,"

"Say that again cat? Must I remind you that you are mine?!"  
"While I am bonded to you in partnership, that does not mean I am yours," Lily huffed. Adjusting his hat so it doesn't hurt his ears "Maybe I should just ask Levy, seems she would know better then you,"

"Wouldn't freakin' doubt it," Gajeel mumbled.

"Hey Levy do you know-… GAJEEL WHERE IS LEVY?!" Lily roared. Gajeels head whipped around to where the shrimp was standing a few seconds ago, only to find an empty space. They both panicked.

"GAJEEL!"

"WHAT?! I took my eyes off her for one second?!" Gajeel defended.

"She. Was. On. A. Leash. HOW DO YOU LOOSE HER?!"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" he quickly scanned the area for a shade of blue. Nothing. _Oooooooooh shit he has screwed up._

"Where could she have gone?" Lily practically yelled. Giving away just how nervous he felt.

"Well, she's the bookworm. The smart one. So if a weird man approaches her she won't go with him like an idiot,' Gajeel reasoned with himself. Sniffing frantically to try to catch her scent he loved so much. Lily then hit him on the back of the head.

"IDIOT?! That's what you're thinking about!" Lily's eyes scanned the crowd. "Now think, where would a baby Levy run off to?"

"Oh! A book store! By far, either bookstore or library, whichever is closer," Gajeel said. Both of their eyes the snapped to the wooden book store across the very, very busy street. Both of them died a little inside imagining a small Levy walking across a street like that. They will be lucky if she even made it to the book store! And neither of them really felt like scrapping shrimp off the sidewalk.

Hastily the two shove through the crowd and bee line it for the book store. They both bust open the door and they scan the area completely. No sign of the bookworm.

"LEVVY!" Gajeel yelled into the used-to-be silent store. Earning him a few SHHHH's from some costumers. Before suddenly a small tuff of blue hair pops out from behind a book self.

"Gajeel!" She whisper yells. "You are supposed to be quiet! People are reading in here," She then turns her head around and pouts. "You're so embarrassing," She then puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms.

"Please forgive Gajeel and his idiocy," Lily apologizes.

Mean while, unknown to the trio. Two young women were watching them from the corner of the bookstore.

"Wow," The one with blond hair braided down her back said.

"Yeah I know Gina. I didn't know that an Exceed and a human could get married," The other said with red hair in a bun. They both stood there for a second watching the funny group before them.

"Not just get married Dani, but also adopt a child," Gina replied. Dani nodded.

"But also, not only marry but, a gay couple too?" Dani smiled.

"They are kind of cute. I can tell the cute little blue haired kid is really loved," Gina giggled.

"Even if the one with red eyes let go of her leash!" Dani joked.

"OMG their reaction tho!" Gina said fighting her fits of laughter.

"The exceed was so scared! It was so cute!" Dani joined in on the laughter.

The rest of the day had gone by without a hitch. Levy had gotten another book of animals at the bookstore and was very prone to showing it off at the zoo. Levy even got to feed some giraffes and she had not stopped talking about it since. Soon Levy grown bored of the zoo and decided it was time to go to bed. Gajeel gave her a piggy back ride to a restaurant where they ate dinner before heading home for bed. They group stayed awake a little longer playing chess to pass the time. Only to learn that Levy, even as a mere child could easily beat both the adults and successfully capture all the 'horsies' as she liked to call them. After about 10 chess games later, Lily and Gajeels brain could not even function straight. So they got ready for bed. Levy putting on one of the small night gowns Gajeel and Lily had bought her before heading to Gajeels room. At first Gajeel fought the idea of Levy sleeping with him. But Levy refused to take no for an answer. So Gajeel gave in and let her sleep with him.

It had been about an hour maybe, Levy was fast asleep next to him cuddling Gajeels hand. All he did was stare at the bookworm. He then frowned and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before smiling again. He then wondered, what was Gajeel gonna do when this spell finally wore off? He had been told it might happen in a 1-2 week(s). Was he gonna miss the way she ran around the house. How she asked for dinosaur pancakes. They way she could brighten up his day with a smile. Gajeel always tough he would be against kids. They had runny noses and were always picking their nose. By after today, he doubted his thoughts. He would most defiantly miss having a little minion running around his house once Levys spell wore off. The house would be to quiet and lonely, even with Lily. He guessed, he wouldn't mind having his only little brat around when the time comes.

It was kind of ironic. How to little kid who showed him that he would want to have kids, would be the same person he wanted to start a family of his own with… Okay that sounds really creepy, like he's some kind of child molester or something. Maybe he should think of his romantic life once his future mate goes back to her normal age. He smiled at the content sigh Levy gave and snuggled in closer to Gajeel. He nuzzled her head and breathed in. Greedily taking in the scent he swore he could not live without. He then retracted his head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wuv you too shrimp,"

* * *

 **sooooo, there you go. I think I did pretty well for it being my first fan fiction :D. If there is any spelling/grammatical mistakes don't be afraid to point them out for me. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
